


Warmth

by OmgPandi



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Happy birthday Green!, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late November and Green could honestly care less about what the day is. He's just annoyed that the stupid weather woke him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the [Imagine your OTP...](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/) blog at tumblr.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own PokeSpe/Pokemon. That honor goes to Nintendo!

The first thing Green noticed when he woke up was that his room was too cold. The bite of late November weather was making itself very present in his room, much to his displeasure. He groaned and tried pull the covers up more, wanting to get back to sleep but he knew it was useless.

Trying to get out of bed, he was pulled back down into it by someone. Looking over his shoulder, he could see Red looking up at him from their bed. He was giving Green a sleepy smile before getting up himself and hugging Green from behind. He looked over Green's shoulder and frowned when he saw the time.

"What are you doing up this early...?" Red asked, resting his head on Green's shoulder.

"I have work today." Green answered looking back at Red. "And the cold weather woke me up."

Red hummed at that, expecting Green to answer with something else. Green sighed at that, how typical of the other.

"I don't get what the big deal is. Just because it's cold doesn't mean that you need to get up _this_ early."

"Leave it to you to not care about the cold..." Green muttered. He tried getting out of bed again, but Red tightened his grip, pouting at the brunet. It turned into a smirk when Green glared at Red, determined to get it across to the raven haired boy that he didn't want to deal with this. When Green was finally able to pull out of Red's grip, he walked over to the bathroom and ignored Red's whining.

He returned to the bedroom not long after, cursing something about how the heating wasn't working. His cursing was interrupted, however, by being thrown onto the bed. When he tries to get up, Red’s weight is pressing against him. He looks at the other male’s face and sees that he’s _still_ pouting.

“Come on Green! Just stay in bed.” Red argues. “Besides, don’t you remember what today is?”

It's late November and Green could honestly care less about what the day is. He's just annoyed that the stupid weather woke him up. He’s also annoyed with Red, which is different from usual but he has work today and he doesn’t want to be late for opening the gym.

“Greeeeeen!” Red whines, pouting at him more. “It’s your birthday!”

Oh. Suddenly it made sense why Red didn’t want him to go anywhere.

“I mean seriously, who _works_ on their birthday?”

“Well I’m not staying in bed all day. The heater needs to get fixed-”

He’s interrupted by Red stuffing a pillow in his face and bringing the blanket up around them. Green’s about to yell at the raven-haired boy when he suddenly feels a pair of lips meet his. It’s a sweet kiss, and it stops Green from complaining further. 

He sighs in defeat and tells Red to scoot over. Red does so instantly before snuggling into Green’s chest underneath the sea of blankets that Red brought into their room.

They stay like that for an hour, just enjoying each others company before Blue calls them and tells them that she, Yellow, and the kids from Johto will be coming over later to celebrate Green’s birthday with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: _Imagine your OTP cuddling for warmth under a thick duvet during winter because the heater/radiator in their bedroom broke and it’s freezing cold._
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
